This invention relates to window Venetian blinds and in particular to one whereby one section of the blinds can be opened or closed independent of the position of the other.
In the operations of most commercially available Venetian blinds the plurality of slats are operated as a unit. That is, if one section of the blind is opened, all slats are in the open position. IF one section is closed they are all closed. There have been numerous suggestions on how to modify the conventional Venetian blinds so that one section of the blind, that is an upper portion can be open while the lower portion can be closed. Some such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,672 to Hsu and to U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,485 to H. W. Ferguson et al. These all require considerable modification to the existing mechanisms and apparently are not too practical inasmuch as none of these methods are commonly available on the market.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved modification to Venetian blinds whereby a lower section can be opened while an open section is closed or vice versa.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system which is simple and extremely inexpensive to add to commercially available Venetian blinds.